Moon Hazard
by Rini8
Summary: What Happens if Rini (ChibiUsa) falls into the El Hazard world???
1. Moon Hazard

Moon Hazard Chapter 1 Going Somewhere New  
  
Note: When Rini gets mad she will blow up a wall with her moon beam or something else (bad temper) and she doesn't have to transform to use her powers she can use them in human form  
  
Rini Tuskino had retuned to the 30th Century some time ago. Rini was not a little girl anymore she was a beautiful 16 year old teen. She was happy to be back with her family but she didn't want all the responsibilities that came with coming home. Rini couldn't take it anymore so she was gonna do something about it.  
  
She took a little key she found on her desk and held it high above her head. "Crystal Key Take Me Somewhere Other Than Here".  
  
{Bugrom, Deva, Jinnai place} (we'll just call it the "Bug lair" for now)  
  
"Mr. Jinnai you've been working on those plans for a week, can I see them now", Said a very anxious Queen Deva "No, you can't see them till they're done". "How do I even know if your plan is gonna work if I can't even see them". "Don't worry this plan is full proof".  
  
Above the duo a circular shaped cloud with a black center hovered above them. The duo looked up at the hovering cloud. "What the hell is this"? "Mr.Jinnai is some kind of joke"? The cloud started roaring and a teenage girl with pink hair popped out and landed on the duo.  
  
"Oh sorry", She said as she helped them up, "Hi nice day huh". "Who the hell are you" Jinnai said looking at her questionably "Oops sorry again", She got up and brushed herself off, "My names Rini Tuskino". Just then a BUNCH of Bugrom surrounded her. "Hey what are these", Rini said as she poked it. When she poked it the Bugrom took her arm and threw her to the ground. "Ow that hur." Then the Bugrom threw her to the ground again and we'll just say this didn't make her happy. She clenched her fist as she got up her fist started to glow pink. She opened her hand to reveal a pink crescent moon glowing pink. She pointed her hand at the Bugrom and called out "Moon Beam"! The Bugrom flew against the wall making a hole in it. All the other Bugrom ran away in fear. Then an idea popped into Jinnai's head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello minna well this is my first Sailor Moon/El Hazard Crossover; hell this is my 1st crossover eva. Well there are not ANY Sailor Moon/El Hazard Crossover's so I decided to make 1. PLEESE REVIEW  
  
Bai Bai  
  
From, Rini (or Shampoo or Ifurita) 


	2. New World

Moon Hazard Chapter 2 The Weapon  
  
"O.k. glad to get that out of my system" Rini Smiled at the duo and then walked over to them "So" She started "What's your name?" Queen Deva piped right up when she saw Rini blast the wall so she wouldn't get blasted her self. "Q-Queen Deva" Queen Deva said. They waited about 5 minutes then Queen Deva nudged Jinnai to tell her his name, but still he was quiet so Queen Deva finally spoke for him "His name is Jinnai" "Yes," Jinnai finally spoke a word "And we need help a evil tribe is out to get us and we need someone to help us sadly no one will and they already our out to get us." "Oh, Oh" Rini Cried "I will I'll help you!" "Oh you will, will you" Jinnai had a smirk crawl upon his face. His plan was working. Queen Deva then realized what he was doing and went along with it. "Wait what can I do?" Rini questioned "Don't worry, we'll get the Bugrom troops and we'll lead you to them then you can smash them" said Jinnai  
  
~*~*Rini's POV*~*~  
  
"Oh." I said I had no clue what he said because I had tuned out a while ago "I don't get it." Both of them sweat dropped and fell to the ground.  
  
Well they let me stay at their lair thingy so I could have a place to sleep. When I got tired they all were still up and doing some stuff that was probably boring. Jinnai was working on some plan or something like that and Deva or D, as I like to call her, was just sitting in a chair and I went to my room turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
I got up early and went to go make breakfast they didn't have much REAL food I didn't consider the BIG pile of things that looked like they were supposed to be veggies. Well luckily I packed a bag of real food like eggs, bread, butter, pancake mix and some other stuff I went to what I think is the kitchen and started to make breakfast.  
  
~*~*Deva's POV*~*~  
  
I woke up and smelt something good so I got up and went to the kitchen to see what it was. To my surprise it was the weird little girl, Rini I think her name was, she was making something. When I walked in she smiled sweetly and said "Good morning" I smiled back and walked over to her and looked at what she was making "What's that" I said "It's eggs" She replied. I had no clue what "eggs" were but decided to eat them anyway. They tasted pretty good as a matter of fact.  
  
~*~*Jinnai's POV*~*~  
  
I woke up I couldn't believe I fell asleep I had to work on my plans, but then I smelt something, something they didn't have here it smelt like eggs?! They didn't have eggs in El Hazard. I didn't have time to see what it was so I just began working on my plan again.  
  
~*~*Rini's POV*~*~  
  
After I finished with the eggs I worked on the pancakes. After awhile I had finished the breakfast consisted of: eggs, pancakes and bread. I looked back and Jinnai still wasn't at the table so that meant he wasn't hungry or he's like my Mom and sleeps till 4:30 in the afternoon. So I went to go see what he was doing. I went to the place where I saw him working last night and sure enough he was there working on his plan thingy. I came up and looked over his shoulder and said "Hey what are ya doin" he didn't answer so I just set the plate of food in front of him and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well Yello again this is the second chapter of my story and to tell u that flames are welcomed just not liked or read so anyways please review  
  
-Rini (Shampoo or Ifurita) ~~~~~ gave myself too many nicknames there's more too 


End file.
